Silent Sunsets
by LzL
Summary: [One shot] It won't even matter if you watch many other sunsets in your life... that one special sunset will stay in your mind forever.


Silent Sunsets

Disclaimer: Oh, if only Inuyasha was really mine so I could stop with these disclaimers already.

Yeah. I haven't updated for a long time. Should I even try to explain? Heh heh... Well anyways, I guess I won't bother you guys with more useless ramblings so... Enjoy the story!

* * *

Even after seventeen years of my life, having to watch a sunset almost every single day, I still get so amazed by one of the most beautiful workings of Mother Nature. The setting sun, the clouds, the colours... everything just seems so natural and peaceful. The way the sun slowly sinks into the horizon, how the clouds seem to be outlined with a silver lining, and the wonderful colours that are reflected in the crystal blue sky, mixing so perfectly together. I can't help but be mesmerized by the scene in front of me; no matter how many times I've watched this same transition between day and night.

Day after day when the sun sets, the sun would shine differently, the colours would reflect a different scheme, and the clouds would form different shapes. It was as if the reason why the sun spends the whole day up in the air is to arrange the sky for that day's sunset. Like a conductor, conducting the different parts of the sky to form the exact song to play; an overturefor the stars' performance during the night.

And yet I wonder how many people actually take the time out of their busy lives to enjoy the free show Mother Nature puts on everyday. Everyone being too busy all the time, missing out on the beauty that surrounds them from day to day. So as I sit here in my God tree (or to be exact, _his_ God tree), I slowly drifted off to my memories, to a time period which was much slower and less hectic.

---

I remember so clearly all those times I sat beside him, watching the setting sun and all the wonders that came with it. It was always only the two of us, sitting there and enjoying each other's company while a comfortable silence rested upon us. No words were exchanged during those moments. It was as if we understood each other and had a silent agreement to remain quiet and just watch the beautiful scene. During those many sunsets, I also understood the things he was trying to tell me, without saying them aloud.

I understood the silent promise he made to me. He would always be there at the end of a day, no matter what happened. Whether it was a hard day looking for shards, fighting demons; or just a slow day, making our way through yet another village, I can always count on him to be there for a quiet sunset. He would always wait for me and give me the same familiar smile, indicating that it was time. We would then fall in a quiet mood, looking for a nice place to watch the sun. It didn't matter if we had an argument that day, or if we were too tired; he would always be there for me.

I also learned his need to spend time and be with me. He often denies it and tries to say other wise, but I can tell by the way he positions his body when we were together. Always sitting with a hand near mine, occasionally shifting closer and then backing away, as if indecisive about whether to hold it or not. The casual looks he gave me, often looking as if he wanted to tell me something, but unable to for some reason. The rare moments when I would be brave enough to lean my head against his strong shoulders, which would lead him to tense up at first and then slowly relaxing with a soft sigh. I know he liked spending time with me and I can tell he secretly looked forward to our time together everyday.

We shared many sunsets together, neither of us speaking, just breathing in the glorious scene before us. But one day, to my surprise, he broke the silence.

It was the day I had to decide whether to stay there or not. The jewel was completed and I had to choose one time period and stay there forever. After talking to all my friends and family about it, and even asking advice from Kaede, I realized I just couldn't stay. I didn't belong in the Feudal era with all the demons and such. I could have survived there and probably could have lived a very happy life with my hanyou. But I also understood that I would be changing history. Things would change because of me. Every little step I took or things I do could effect what happens in the future. It was too big of a risk to take and I didn't want to alter anyone's past, present or future. I also couldn't be so selfish, going away and leaving my family for my friends in the past. It just wasn't right.

That day he came to me in the same way; with the same smile and quiet expression. I held on as he jumped from tree to tree, my hands clutched around his haori tighter than was necessary. I smiled sadly as I realized he had brought me back to the God tree, the same tree where we had first met. As we settled down onto one of the branches, the same silence fell upon us. Though that day's silence was thicker than usual, and not as comfortable. We sat there, watching the sun set until half way through, he started with a sigh.

"You know, Kagome, I've been thinking..."

I gave him a sideway glance, wondering what he was thinking of for him to break the usual silence. "Hm?"

"Love is a lot like sunsets." He said with a smile. It wasn't a happy smile, nor was it a sad one. It was a smile only he would've been able to give me.

"How so?" I asked, curiosity evident in my voice.

"Well... If you think about it, they're both very mysterious things. Sure, many people have tried to explain it, trying to break it into little parts and examining the reasons behind it. But at the end of it all, it's always different to the individual. Everyone looks at it differently, always depending on the person and their mood. It can give you joy and peacefulness at the end of the day, or it can leave you feeling alone and empty. But if you're able to wait it out, the sorrow will eventually be replaced by the shining stars, lighting up your dark sky."

He paused for a moment, tilting his head up and shifting his eyes slowly across the sky, as if trying to spot any early stars. I turned my head slightly towards him and watched. Even though his face was filled with calmness, I could see his eyes were filled with emotions. After a flick of his ears, he returned his gaze towards the setting sun and continued.

"Sometimes you won't be able to see it because of all the things happening around you. There'll be foggy clouds and unpleasant storms, but you know it'll always be there, just beyond those clouds. It's such a wonderful thing that you would always want to share it with someone. To have somebody there with you, through all the good and bad weather, till the very end. And sometimes if you're lucky enough to find that special someone, you'll never forget. You'll remember every cloud, every colour, every inch of the sky, every second of it. It won't even matter if you watch many other sunsets in your life; that one special sunset will stay in your mind forever. That sunset will be there, until the very end of time."

By then, the sun had disappeared into almost nothing but a thin golden line against the horizon. We fell back into a peaceful lull, both silently understanding that it would be our very last sunset together.

Nothing else was said between us that night, as we made our way back to the village so I could say goodbye to the others. He didn't say anything else. There wasn't any touching goodbye speeches, any confessions of his undying love, any crying pleas asking me to stay with him, not even a simple goodbye. As I stood beside the well, ready to jump into it for the final time, he pulled me against him and held me tight. It was a hug filled with emotions and outlined with so much love; words couldn't even begin to explain. And like with all the silent moments we shared together, I understood what he was trying to tell me. I gave him an understanding nod, gently framed my hand against his forlorn face and kissed him lightly on his lips.

"I love you too."

With that, I transcended myself back into the future, leaving the past forever.

---

Ever since then, I would always make time to watch the sunset everyday. I would climb up his God tree and sit in the same branch, remembering all the details that surrounded me. I can always see and feel the scene so clearly, it was as if it was pasted in the back of my mind. Every blending colour, every form of clouds in the sky, every words that came out from his lips and every sad tears I had to hold in.

Mother Nature was being generous and understanding that day, knowing it was our last sunset together. So she purposely organized the magnificent colours to stream across the sky, each blending so perfectly you couldn't tell where each colour joined; arranged the fluffy clouds to scatter across the sky, floating here and there at just the right places; and soothed the golden sun as it slowly dipped into the horizon as if it was gradually falling asleep. It was also the effect of his words. His soft voice explaining his view to me, putting some calmness into my pounding heart; his casual body gesture as he talked, each motion expressing his unsaid feelings; and the underlying meaning of his words, trying to tell me things he couldn't bring himself up to say.

And having to witness many more lonely sunsets by myself, I know that the last one I shared with Inuyasha will be the most beautiful one I'll ever see in my life.

_"That sunset will be there, until the very end of time."_

As I sit alone in his God tree, with his words echoing in my mind, I watched another sunset in a bittersweet silence.

* * *

Eeeeeee. I love this story. xD It's so… asldkhfasldkhfasdkfh. Haha, I'm sure you get what I mean. Hope you enjoyed it! Please review! 


End file.
